Mars A Fate and Nanoha story
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: Nanoha, a shy high school student, lives only for her art. Fate, an arrogant, rebellious and violent player. Complete opposites and yet they are drown to one and another. This is a remake of Mars with Fate and Nanoha please read and review OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Mars- A Fate and Nanoha story

Hey everyone im here with another story I was reading some Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and I thought that the characters would go pretty well with the story Mars so I started to write this and I'm happy I did so here it is hope you like it.

Chapter 1- the beginning

The first portrait that I had ever drawn was of a 17-year-old girl that I had titled "Mars." Mars signifies two things; one is the plant and the other is a soldier, the god of war.

Fate's POV

I was going to the hospital to see a friend of mine but I got lost because I had never been in the area before so I got lost that was when I had seen this girl sitting on a bench so I went up and asked her

"Um, excuse me… ?The university's medical center is supposed to be around here somewhere. Do you know where it is?"

With that she quickly drew out a map for me I was surprised and she never said a word to me. The map was also really easy to read.

"Huh? Hey… wait!" Before I could get that out she was already running away with her back to me. "What was that all about?"

Nanoha's POV

"Nanoha? What's wrong? You look upset." My mother asked as I walked into our apartment.

"I saw someone that I don't like at the park." I told her while I took off my shoes.

"Someone that you don't like?" She asked me.

"She goes to my school. She's just some jerk." I told her as I walk toward the living room.

"Don't tell me she did something to you…?" She asked looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"No, she just asked for directions. She probably doesn't even realize we go to the same school." I told her while shaking my head. _But, I know her…. She smokes cigarettes behind the teacher's back… and that kind of stuff. I don't like her._ I thought remembering the time I saw her smoking and making out with that girl behind the school.

Fate's POV

"So, you lost consciousness… Chrono?" I asked

"Yeah. It was a huge crash at the opening race for the Grand Prix. The Doctor said it's a miracle that I'm even alive." He told me as he lay in his hospital bed.

"So what's going to happen with the Grand Prix now?" I asked he turned to me and gave me a smile and told me.

"I'm retiring. Obviously. Even if I wanted to keep race I can't with this body." I just looked over to the end of the bed where his leg should be.

"Is your leg really gone?" I asked not really wanting to believe that it was gone that he had really lost his leg.

"Yeah, it's gone. My right leg is history from the knee-down. To be honest, I thought I was done-for this time. I lost control on a corner. My body was floating in the air, and the next thing I knew, everything was dark." He told me I just listened.

"Were you scared?" I asked he just looked at me and told me

"No. I actually don't really remember. It was like I was dreaming. Fate?" He called out to me with that worried look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Quit looking like that. You were totally spaced out. It's sick to be so into hearing about someone almost dying!" He told me. I shook my head.

"No, it's not that I was just trying to imagine what it's like to die. 'Cause everyone dies, but nobody can explain what really happens. I mean, you experience it and then **Bam**! You're gone from this world. That's why it's so interesting." I explained to him. Then the door opened.

"Hey Fate you came to visit!" The woman at the door told me as she brought some flowers in

"Amy…" I called to her.

"It was kind of a hard to find this place, wasn't it?" She asked me as she put the flowers on the table next to Chrono's bed.

"Yeah, but I had someone draw me a map on the way here." I told her pulling out the map from my pocket.

"And you just crumpled it up. Hey…" She said as she straightened the map yup looking at it." There's a drawing on the back… Wow! Look, it's really beautiful!" she handed me the drawing and I just looked at it. It was a drawing of a mother and her child. I had never seen anything like it before. "See? Now it won't get crumpled." She told me as she handed me the drawing that was put into a folder to protect it.

"Thanks. How much was it? I'll pay for it." I told her as we walked out of the gift shop.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a folder. But, I'm surprised. I would've expected you to just throw it out." She told me

"Oh yeah… I don't have any artistic talent, so a drawing like this is amazing to me." I told her looking at the drawling once more.

"Well, Fate… you ride so fast on your motorcycle. Chrono says you're either incredibly talented or incredibly stupid." She told me

"What? Is he Trying to piss me off?" I asked her.

"It's his way of giving you a compliment. See here's proof." She said handing me a key.

"The Ducati Monster! He's giving it to you." She told me.

"No kidding? Are you serious?" I cried out I cant believe he was giving me it.

"Shhhhhh… We're in a hospital. Chrono can't ride it anymore, and it's to heavy for me." She told me I just gave he a light smile.

"It really is heavy when you ride it naked. The bike tends to lean if you push it too hard."

"What kind of riding are you doing on the highway? You should only be maxing it on the race track!" She yelled at me

"So, I guess we won't get to see Chrono on the track ever again." I said looking at the key that ones once my friends. It was hard to take in that this man that I had seen on the track so many times was not going to be racing anymore it was still a big shock.

"He's still alive… He lost a leg, but at least god let him keep his life." I told he pulling her into me for a hug as she let it out. I wasn't the only one that was in shock she just clung to me and cried for a minute.

"Fate, please promise me you wont do anything too crazy." She told me once she got a little bit of a hold of herself. I just smiled and told her.

"I'll be okay. Besides, no one would cry over my death."

"Don't say that! If you died I would be devastated. So would Chrono. There's always someone who cares. Someone whose life would simply stop. You just don't know it or you haven't met them yet." She told me _There's someone out there…_ I though well that would be nice to have that someone.

Normal POV

"Hearing Fate say that it'd be fine if she died… I can't stand seeing her so cold. I wonder if she's not afraid of death" Amy told Chrono sitting next to him in the hospital room.

"It's one thing if she's not afraid. With Fate, it's something worse. Her reckless riding is just a game to her. If she dies, the game's over. If she stays alive, she's lucky. I couldn't ride the way Fate does. It's as if she has fun Gambling with her life. She's only 16. How'd she get like that anyway?" Chrono wonder how Fate could have gotten like this how she had got to the point where she thinks that life is just a game.

TBC

Ducati- the Famous Italian Motorcycle

Riding naked- riding a motorcycle with the cowls removed

Sorry I was going to have this be long and only put up 15 chapters for this but I was having a little trouble with thinking of some of the positions of the characters so I'm asking for some help from those of you out there that no the characters please help I have two spots I'm not sure of but how ever I will take the roles for all but the main character is taken as you can tell because this is a Fate and Nanoha story. Also the roles shown in this chapter it in place I'm not taking them out also Alicia's role has been decided so all roles are open for

Fates best friend that likes Nanoha

Fates ex-lover that bullies Nanoha then becomes her friend

Fates ex-girlfriend that wants to take her back

Someone that Fate "saved" and claims to have a crush on Nanoha and tries to kill them

I'm going to start the next chapter hope to get some help with the roles, also I would like it that the characters would not go into striker's A, also would like to know what you guys think of this please review


	2. Chapter 2

Mars- A Fate and Nanoha story

Chapter 2- School

Here is another chapter that is two chapters in less then 24 hours yeah me

Nanoha POV

"Good morning!"

"There's been no answer lately when I ring the bell."

"What? You got blown off again?"

"So, during spring break, when I was at work…"

"No way!" I was sitting in my seat by the window just looking into my book while all this was going on around the classroom. Then a girl that was leaning on my desk knocked down my pencil case.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she told me I just picked up my pencils "I apologized didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it she's totally expressionless. No matter what she stays blank."

_Not really… It's not that I don't feel anything… I just feel like, no matter what I say, it won't get through. This classroom is so strange to me. I'm just different. No one pays any attention to me. But that's okay… It's easier that way._

Fate POV

I pulled up to the school on my motorcycle. Taking off my helmet the teacher comes toward me yelling

"Hey, Testarossa! Do you have permission to ride your bike to school?"

"Gimme a break!"

"Where were you during the opening assembly?"

"I had a cold."

"Liar! I bet you were ditching class."

"Why did you ask me if you already knew the answer?" I asked fixing my hair in the mirror of my bike.

"I'll see you in the guidance office later!" He told me as he left back to the building.

"Hey Testarossa!"

"I thought you got held back?"

"Hey Fate's in the B-class too. Awesome!"

"Yeah. Hi."

"Fate!" called Hayate "I can't believe we're in the same class two years in a row! Our destinies must be intertwined!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Uh, let go now." I told her

"Hayate still hasn't given up on Fate?"

"She was going out with a senior, wasn't she?"

"By the way where's my seat?" I asked to have my friend Alisa point to the spot in front of her.

"Over here in front of me."

"Oh boy, we're in the same class again!" I called to her

"I guess we're just stuck with each other." She told me

Nanoha POV

_No way… Why of all people, is her seat next to mine?_

"Why weren't you at the opening assembly? Hey you want to play basketball after school? We have our usual bet with the girls from Northside. How does a 60-40 share sound. You get 60." Alisa asked Fate

"It's gotta be 70-30." Fate told her

_What am I going to do? I don't like this girl…_

"You weasel" Alisa said

"Fine. Team up with some other girl…" Fate said

"You're a sadist! You call yourself a friend?" Alisa told Fate

_I wonder if she remembers me? It was only for a second… Maybe he won't remember…_

"Hey! Everyone in their seats!" the sensei called as he walked into the class.

_Please God, make her forget who I am…_

"Hey…" She said pointing at me oh no she remembered so I looked away hoping that she would leave me alone "…"

"Hey,hey,hey! You." Oh no she is calling out to me what do I do.

"Quiet! I'm going to take attendance." Thank you sensei "Aida?" "here" "Akiyama?" "yo"

"No way! You're that girl from the other day." Oh no that didn't stop her she is still talking to me " I didn't know you went to this school."

"Takamachi? Nanoha Takamachi?"

"H-h-here!"

"Nanoha? How do you write that?"

"'Na' 'no' and 'ha'" Alisa told her

"COOL!" She said

"Testarossa? Fate Testarossa?"

"Oh. Here,here."

_What am I going to do? Everyone's watching me... And the teacher's here…_

"Hey do you remember me? You drew me a map at the park. And you know on the back of the map…"

_How rude of her!"_

"Ow…" Oh no what is going on she is pulling my hair.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me?" she asked making me look right into her red eyes with a straight face on. That's when she got hit by the eraser that sensei throw at her yelling.

"Testarossa."

"Ugh! This sucks!" with that she left me alone I was finally able to be to myself.

"Hey, Casanova! The school year's Barely started and you're already hitting on girls?"

Fate's POV

"I can't believe Mr. Tachikawa. That jackass! Grrrr, My hair's still full of chalk dust." I said trying to clean out my hair in the bathroom.

"I can't believe your nerve, Fate! Trying to ht on a girl in Front of the teacher."

"I wasn't trying to hit on her."

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't do it with Nanoha. She's cute at first Glance, but she's weird. I went to the same junior high as her so I know. All she does is draw. She doesn't talk to anyone and besides… I'll bet she's people-phobic. We were in the same class in 9th grade… and I accidentally touched her and she pulled her and she pulled her hand away. It was like my hand was something dirty. She didn't even try to hide her disgust." She told me as we walked back towards the classroom.

"Maybe you were just filthy back then?" I told her just thinking about what she had told me"

"Daaaaa! Wanna fight? Hey!" She said kicking me

"I guess every school has at least one person like her."

"Trust me, you can't help but be annoyed by her. She's always so timid. It makes you want to rough her up a bit."

"Hmm… So **you** even think about that stuff?" I said laughing at her

"Shut up! I just think it. I wouldn't really bully her!" She said with a blush on her face

"It's not like I didn't know what you mean." _She does draw your attention though._

Nanoha's POV

I had to stand up in class and read out of the book I knew my voice wasn't going to be loud enough and so did everyone else in the class and yet sensei still made me read it.

"I can't hear!"

"Takamachi, can't you be a little more enthusiastic? Do you feel alright?"

"That girls' messed-up dude"

"She's defective by nature."

"Hey isn't that a little harsh? You guys are her classmates put yourself in her shoes." Mr. Yoshioka told the others.

'Mr. Yoshioka's such a nice guy. '

'I guess he's a gentleman.'

I was looking at my book when a piece of paper landed on it. I opened it up to read. 'I've been hanging on to the mother and child on the back of the map you drew…'

"?" _Mother and child? _That is when I remembered that on the other side of the map were the mother and child that I had drawn. "OH!" I cried out making everyone look at me.

"What's up, Takamachi? Is something wrong?" Mr. Yoshioka asked me

"Uh, yeah. There was a rat over there."

"WHAT?" cried the people in the class. "Ahhhhh! No way!"

'I was just kidding' She whispered as she laughed at everyone running around the class run.

"See, **you** can be loud." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Quiet! Get back to your seat!"

'Look. Takamachi's talking to someone!'

'And with Fate no less.'

'I can't believe it!'

'It's the first time I've ever seen her talk to anyone.'

"You drew that picture, didn't you? Do you use models?" She asked me as she sat in a chair in front of me.

"Um… That is… There's no one specific. It's just from watching moms in the park with their kids and stuff. It was more the idea…" I told her

"Really?" She asked shocked

"Um… Why did you hold on to it instead of throwing it out?" I asked she didn't seem like the type that would keep something like a drawing

"Why? Because it was beautiful… It's an awesome drawing," She told me this with a sad smile on her face as if she was remembering something.

_It's weird. Even though I didn't like her, her words come straight through to me._

"Hey, Nanoha! Are you going home already?" She called to me as I was walking down the hallway

_That simple drawing. It turned him from someone I didn't like into someone friendly._

"Um… No. I'm going to the studio."

"Oh, a club. So you're in the art club?"

"Are you on the Basketball team?" I asked seeing that she had a basketball in her hand.

"This? This is work." She told me looking at the ball in her hand.

"Work?" I asked wondering what she had meant by work.

"Hey, Fate. I'm gonna head over." Alisa called to Fate as she walked by.

"I'll be there in a sec. Oh yeah. Got any money? Let me borrow it and I'll double it for you."

"?" I just handed it to her. And that was when she pulled the tie out of my hair.

"Let me borrow this too." She called as she ran off waving the hair tie with a smile on her face._She has no manners… but I don't mind now._

"…" I just took the rest of my hair out no that I only had one side up now.

Normal POV

"Check her out! She's blushing."

"What's wrong with Fate anyway? And she's with Nanoha of all people."

"Hey Hayate." The girls gathered around in a group watching Nanoha said looking over at Hayate who looked pissed off.

-Basketball court-

"Woo-hoo!" Fate you're hot, baby!" The crowd cheered as she made point after point.

"Yeeeeah!" Fate said after she got another point.

"Who's that long-haired girl?" Asked some people that were jogging by them playing basketball.

"That's Testarossa. She's a junior."

"Really… She's got good instincts and she's got height."

"I heard that she was five foot seven."

"She's a Lock for MVP. Why doesn't she join the team?"

"It's a Character issue or something."

Nanoha's POV

-Art studio-

"Look. They are playing basketball for money again." The girls in the art room started talking about not even thinking about their art.

"An empty court means a quick buck, I guess. They've even brought in kids from other schools."

"I bet Fate and Alisa are the ringleaders. The two of them together is **never **good news."

"Whoever actually bets on them is pretty lame too."

'_Do you have any money? I'll double it for you.' So that's what that was about _I looked out the window to see her with my hair tie in her hair. _My hair tie… She doesn't even care that it's pink. What a weirdo!_

Fate's POV

We had just finished the game and we had got our money.

"Wow, you play hard, Testarossa."

"It's a living. Gas money ain't cheap, you know"

"You're lucky, though. I want to live on my own. But being broke's bad. You can't even go get a haircut." She told me I pulled my hair back and took out the hair tie that I had gotten from Nanoha.

Nanoha's POV

I was still in the art studio after everyone had left. I was sitting in my seat when the door open I looked over to it thinking that it might have been Fate bringing my hair tie back but when I looked it wasn't Fate.

"Oh, Takamachi. Your still here."

"Mr. Yoshioka?"

"It's great that you're so dedicated, but school's been over for hours. You'd better head home. But wait one moment…" He said this shutting the door walking over to me. "You really do like to draw, don't you? What are you working on now? You draw so well." He started to put his hand on my shoulders I was starting to get uncomfortable the he put his hand on top of mine closing his fingers around my hand saying " Is this the hand you draw with? Such a talented hand…"

_Mr. Yoshioka…? My voice… nothing's coming out! Why?_ His hands where going over my shoulder he was touching my chest and my neck but I couldn't say anything I couldn't do anything all I wanted was for someone to come save me. That was when the door slide open saving me from any more.

"Hey Mr. Yoshioka" _FATE! _She had come in once she came in Mr. Yoshioka let go of me moving way from me to talk to Fate. I had never felt so happy for her to come in then.

"Um, I was just making my rounds around the school. You're not even in the art club. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I get it. You can't come in the studio unless you're in the club. Well, maybe I'll join the art club, too." Fate told him walking around the room looking at paintings.

"Don't be stupid! There's no way you can draw, Fate."

"You never know, man. I might have hidden talent. And I may be stupid, but at least… I go after girls my own age." She told him looking him right in the face with her eyes blazing.

"What are you talking about? What proof do you have of such nonsense? I won't let you insult me like that!" Fate reached down and picked up a box cutter sliding it open. _FATE! _"Wh… What do you think you're doing? Testarossa!" He was getting scared so scared that he started to back away.

"Relax. I just thought I'd sharpen this pencil." She told him showing him an already sharp pencil. With a sharpen grin on her face that you weren't sure what she was really thinking about. "It's not like I was thinking about cutting your face up or anything." She turned to him just holding the box cutter looking him right into the eyes. With that Mr. Yoshioka ran out so fast that he knocked over an easel trying to get out. "Amateur." She said throwing the box cuter back into the pencil case. "What's wrong with you, Nanoha?" She said looking at me with those piercing red eyes. "You let him feel you up without saying a word? You could've at least said you wanted money or something" I know that she could see the tears rolling down my face because a smile came to her face. "If you look scared like that, it makes people think they can take advantage of you. You know that?"

"!" She looked over and she saw what I was working on. Then saw the bust that I was drawing

"Is that your model? It's dead-on. You're really good. Wow… your drawings like a photograph. Wow is this guy? M-A-R-S. Mars. The planet?"

"M…mars. Most people think it's just a planet. But there's a mars in mythology, too." I told her as she walked up to the bust of Mars

"Mythology? Is he some sort of God?"

"A soldier. He's the god of war."

"Really? For someone so violent he has a gentle face, doesn't he?" She leaned into the bust of Mars and placed her lips on top of the lips of the bust.

TBC (will be continued were we are stopping now thank you.)

I thought this would be a good place to stop at in this its getting late and I want to try to get two chapter at least up a day and I have class in the morning so I cant stay up much long so here is chapter two. Tell me your thoughts opinions of this so for I have gotten 5 reviews out of about 100 people that have read it I hope to get more reviews on this story and think you for your thoughts I love all of you and I put this out for you that not only reviewed but also made this one of their favorite or putting an alert on it. This was not for those people that read and leave hehehehe I just thought of that on the spot. Anyway I would love to hear more from everyone and it would have been nice if those 100 people that read it that at least half of you told me your opinions on it but no use crying over few reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Mars- A fate and Nanoha story

Oh that's right I for got to say that I do not own Mars or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I am just using them because if I did own Mars I would have to book and not have to find it online to read and if I owned MGLN I would have made it that everyone knew that they were together and there would be no hinting at it they would be together end of story. I will probably forget to put a disclaimer so this is for all the chapters I put up thank you.

**Warning Warning After the first two chapters everything gets a lot more psychological and there maybe some forms of mental unstably so I'm warning you know that if that will cause any problems leave now before it gets worse. And like they say it gets worse before it gets better. This is my last warning and there probably wont be anymore of them in my later chapters so heed my warning now. This may also change you views on people too because some people may think like this. That is all the chapter will now begin**

Chapter 3- Teacher troubles

"Hey Fate! What are you doing? Let's go." Alisa said as she walked into the studio.

"I'll be right there." Fate called back "Oh yeah here. I told you I'd double it." She told me throwing my hair tie to me wrapped around some money. Then turned around to leave.

"What are you doing in the art studio?" Alisa asked as they got farther way

"Just some art appreciation." That was the last thing I heard of from her before she was to far way. _What is this feeling? Something was just born in me. _

Fate's POV

Alisa and I were walking to the front gates when I noticed. "Geez. Cheack out that sunset." I told her she looked over and noticed.

"It's the color of blood." She said watching the sunset.

-Next day-

"Wait up Testarossa" Someone called me. "Why don't you want to join the basketball team? I'm telling you, I'll make you a starter." I was told

"And I told you I'm busy with work. Unlike you guys, I can't waste my energy like that." I told them walking away.

"What's up with Fate? She's pissing me off."

"I told you not to bother. She races motorcycles. She couldn't care less about the basketball team."

"Does Testarossa have a racing license?"

"Yeah. I heard she won in the Suzuka 4-hour endurance race when she was 14." That was the last thing I heard before I was to far way.

Nanoha's POV

I was in the art studio working on my drawing again and the art adviser came over and told me.

"That's starting to look really nice, Nanoha. I can't wait to see it when it's finished." I just kept work she walked by me and that's when I heard the whispering of.

'Nanoha… Nanoha?' I looked over to the door to see Fate waving me over. So I went out into the hall to talk to her. "I'm giving this back to you." She told me handing me the mother and child drawing inside a folder. "I'm sorry it's all crumpled. I didn't realize there was a picture on the back, so I stuffed it in my pocket."

"It's okay it was just a sketch. Once I've drawn it onto a canvas, I don't need it." I told her.

"You don't need it… you mean you're gonna throw it out? If you're throwing it out, um… Could I have it?" She asked looking away with a shy look on her face.

"Th…that's fine, I guess."

"Really?" She asked. _She smiles like a little girl. I can't believe that this is the same Fate from yesterday. _It was because of that smile that I told her.

"Um… if you want. You can also have the oil painting, when it's done."

"You're kidding… you'll give it to me? I mean, isn't that asking too much. I can't just take it for free. Hmmm… I don't have any money ether. Let's see. What can I do for you?" _The same Fate whose cruel eyes gave me chills. _She thought as she walked back and forth trying to think of what she could offer. "I'll protect you." She told me as she looked right at me smiling "I'll stand by you if anything happens. That's about the only thing I'm good for… Oh. There is one more thing. Let me know if you ever feel like fooling around. I'll lend you my body whenever you want" She told me as she left pointing at me smiling.

"W…Will you lend me your body?" I asked her once she was walking down the stairs making her fall down the stairs.

"AAAAHH! Wh…what?" She asked me looking up at me. _In the 16 years I've been alive. I have never said… anything so bold. _

"I want you to model for me." I told her once I got closer to her.

"So, do I get undressed?" I shock my head as hard as I could I knew that I had to have a blush on my face from her asking. "My heart was pounding 'cause I thought you wanted a nude model." She told me. _My heart's pounding, too. I have to say, I can't believe I said it. _

"u…um… could you just take off your top shirt?" I asked her

"And then what do I do?" She asked me as she slides the shirt off. _But I couldn't avoid saying it…_

"Sit in that chair and be still." I told her pointing to the chair.

"I can sit however I want?" She asked I nodded and told her.

"Yeah" _She was so beautiful. When she kissed that statue of Mars in that burning sunset. She may have just been playing around… _

"I said I'd lend you my body, but I had no idea I'd be modeling. I would rather help you with something that feels good. Hey, is it true that you hate people? What's your deal?" She asked as she sat in the chair she wouldn't stay still she keep moving around.

"Can't you sit still? It's hard to draw…" I told her

"You're smart enough to know the difference. I'm a real person you know… unlike that guy" she said looking over at the Mars bust. "By the way, Mars… was it Mars? I thought I'd heard his name before. Nostradamus prophesized about him." She say as she turned her sit around to sit with the back facing me her leaning on the back.

'oh… she even changed her pose' I whispered to myself.

"In July 1999. A terrifying king would come down and the world would be ruled by Mars. I thought, 'Who's Mars?' But I finally remembered. What do you think the world would be like if it was ruled by a war god?"

"Fate, you believe in prophecies?"

"Even if I didn't believe in them, the world's going to collapse. Everything's all messed up."

"That's true but… you don't care if the world ends?"

Well, I can't imagine that the future's that great. It's be more interesting to come to a crazy flashy end."

"Interesting."

"You know how you get all excited right before a typhoon? Like that… I wish it would hurry up and come. I wonder how it's gonna end? Will it be a sea of fire? Or a radiation storm…" With that she fell asleep.

"All that talking must have made her tired." I said once I walked up to her watching her close her eyes. _She has such a beautiful face. Up close, she looks even better._

Normal POV

Some girls where sitting around talking about Fate.

'That girl Fate is sooo hot!'

'The girl with the wild-ish long hair, right? She looks like a model.'

'I want to snag her!'

'Fat chance she has a girlfriend'

While out side behind the school this was this.

" I want to break up, Fate." A young woman told Fate who was leaning against the wall. "You're still a junior and have time to spare, but I'm a senior and have to study for college exams… It's not like we can go on with our little playtime." She told Fate who just watched her pace back and forth.

"Oh, okay. Good luck with your studying." Fate told the young woman as she started to walk away when the young woman grabbed onto Fates jacket telling her.

"Wait! What's with you?" Fate just looked at her puzzled

"Huh?" Fate asked wondering what this girl was talking about.

"Is it true that you have a new girl? I heard you were fooling around in the art studio." The woman wondered

"You mean Nanoha? I haven't done anything." Fate told the girl

"It's too late if you've done something!" The woman told Fate.

"What are you so mad about? You said you wanted to break up." Fate told the girl really not understanding what was going on.

"It was a trick, stupid!" The girl told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I even brought you a Bulgari watch." She told Fate like that was to show how much Fate meant to her.

"I didn't ask for it."

"Then give it back!"

"I don't have it anymore. I pawned it."

"I can't believe you!"

"But, the motorcycle repairs…"

"Which is more important? The bike or me?" She asked and without missing a beat or even thinking about it Fate told her.

"The bike."

Nanoha's POV

"…." Fate had come to the art studio with a Band-Aid on her cheek and you could see some scratch marks where the Band-Aid couldn't cover.

"I guess I can't really model with this face, can I?" Fate said blushing while scratching her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked, she rubbed the back of her neck and told me

"A cat did it." That was when the art club adviser came by and said.

"Oh really? There's a cat that wears nail polish in school?"

"You haven't gotten old just for show, have you?" Fate joked back laughing while patting the old sensei on the back.

"I'm afraid to think what she'll be like when **she's** older." She said when Fate was leaving then told me. "You better watch out for her, Nanoha. Girls like that will destroy you." I just looked out the window and watched Fate playing basketball with some others from school. She had just made a shot and she was grinning excitedly

_If this was the old me, I would've thought the same thing. It's true that Fate's all messed-up. She pushes the boundaries. But, I don't sense any selfishness… She's just confident. _

-Class-

_The world is full of selfish people… and there's nothing you can do to save it. _Sitting in class watching Mr. Yoshioka lecturing but all I could think about was what he tried to do to me._ No matter how well you hide it selfishness seeps out slowly. Spreading its awful stench… I can't believe this man could do such a thing._

"So, lets have someone do this sentence construction." Mr. Yoshioka told the class.

"That's not fair, Mr. Yoshioka. It's way too hard!" One of the students cried.

_If Fate hadn't walked in that time…_

"You're practicing in your after school classes aren't you? I just want to see how much you're learning."

'_I'll protect you'_

"Fate. You try it."

'Is he out of his mind?'

'There's no way Fate takes after-school classes.'

"Hey, Fate. You're up." Alisa told Fate kicking the bottom of her seat to wake Fate up.

"Huh? Hmm?" Fate said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

_I can't believe it. Is this… harassment?_

"What's wrong? You're the big man on the court but not in class?" Mr. Yoshioka said laughing at Fate as she thought but then.

"….." Fate looked at the board then looked at sensei and just gave him a smirk. "It's your fault I woke up." And with that Fate started to write on the board in English. It said. ' This teacher, who appears to be good, is actually a terrible person who sexually harasses his female students!' written in cursive.

"What? Sexual Harassment?" One girl said reading part of it before Mr. Yoshioka started to erase it.

"Nice try, but I lived in L.A for eight years I know my English." Fate said as she tossed the chalk back to the board. This made everyone cry out

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" people started to ask her things as she walked back to her seat.

"What? You mean you're bilingual?"

"Oh. Didn't I tell you?" Fate said laughing

"No, you didn't" another responded.

"Well, whatever" She told them just as she got almost to her seat she saw my hand held out. I don't know what was on her face because I was looking down but then the next thing that happened she slapped my hand and I knew she was smiling just like I was. The class was in a bit of chaos after what Fate wrote on the board. People wondered things like.

'That thing Fate wrote on the board during English, it was a joke right?'

'I can't believe Mr. Yoshioka would sexually harass anyone…'

'I can't believe that Fate's English is perfect.'

'Her grades are a joke'

'She never even shows up for class!'

'But I heard she had the top score on the entrance exam.'

'No kidding' Fate was all anyone talked about for the rest of the day.

Fate's POV

I was leaving school on my motorcycle. I was on the rode and I was coming up to a truck. I tried to hit my brakes to stop but they weren't working. The truck got closer and closer. I hit my rear brakes and I was inches from the truck when I was able to turn my bike sliding down the rode till I finally came to a stop.

"Your brake pads were taken off? That's a pretty vicious joke. Does someone have a grudge against you?" Asked a friend of mine that was a mechanic as he worked on my bike

"Hmm. Too many to count." I told him

"You and your crazy life."

"Everything else looks good. I don't know how you did it. There's no damage to the bike at all."

"I was lucky that the rear brakes were working. Chrono gave me a great bike."

"It's too bad about Chrono. He was a good rider. We all get hurt but to lose a leg… are you gonna be racing?"

"No. My bike's out of service and I've got no money. My old man stopped sending me cash." I told him as I pulled out a cigarette to smoke.

"What, did you guys get in a fight again?"

"I just don't get along with that guy. And he keeps bugging me to quit riding."

"He's just worried about you. Why don't you move back home?"

"No way. I'd go nuts living there."

"You're plenty crazy now."

"Ha ha! True, true." I told him laughing

-Next day at school-

"You play hard, Mr. Yoshioka. I almost ended up in the hospital." I told him as I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Wha…? What are you talking about?"

"Well, well, you made quite an impact. I see you in a different light." I told him tightening my grip on his shoulder. "And here's what I think… if we're gonna play. We should go all-out. This is really the only time in my life I can go crazy, you know. Being a minor and all." I told him then I let go of his shoulder patted it then I walked down the stairs. "Oh yeah… your car's the white infiniti right? Be extra careful not to get into any accidents" I said looking up at him from the bottom of the steps before walking away.

Normal POV

'I heard Mr. Yoshioka quit.'

'I wonder what happened?'

'I heard he was being recruited by some after-school programs.'

'It's too bad. He was a good teacher.'

That was the last anyone heard of Mr. Yoshioka the English teacher that had left.

TBC

Here everyone go sorry it was only one chapter today but this is all I could get done today but tomorrow or today however you see it I will try to get three chapters up to make up for only doing one today. Sorry about the way this ended this was the only way I could think of the end this part and to get to the next part without having weird lagging anyways the next chapter will be starting where this ended. Oh and for those reading this I want to thank everyone for reading and I want to give extra hugs and kisses to those that reviewed I love hearing everyone's thoughts on this thank you and please review I would like to have more then 20 reviews before I get chapter four up so please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Mars- A Fate and Nanoha story

Chapter 4- Bullying part 1

Nanoha's POV

I was sharpening my pencil when I heard Hayate talking to Fate.

"Hey Fate I heard you broke up with your girlfriend. It's good you ditched her, that old hag." Hayate told Fate.

"Old hag? She was only a year older." Fate told her not paying much attention to her.

"She didn't suit you, such a snobby girl. Hey, take me fore a ride on your bike sometime."

"No."

"Why not?"

"My bike gets jealous when I let girls ride."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Sometimes she scratches and stuff." I could help just chuckle a little. That was when she bumped into my desk making the box cutter, I had been using, to cut my finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My foot hit you." She told me smiling at me.

"What are you doing? You klutz!" Fate said taking my finger licking the blood from my finger. This made the whole class go silent.

Fate's POV

-During gym-

"Fate what are you up to? Treating Nanoha that way? It's not good for her to stand out!"

"What are you all pissed off about, Alisa?" I asked her as she whined to me was we sat against the wall.

"You're so clueless! There're a ton of girls that want to go out you! Why are you acting out like that in front of them? You're just going to antagonize her! Whatever happens to Nanoha is on you. It's not like you've got a shortage of girls, why do you have to go after such a goody-goody?"

"… Alisa you like Nanoha don't you?" This made her jump I almost was going to laugh.

"Wha…? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was wondering what was up. You bug me so much about her. If you like Nanoha so much, you want me to tell her for you?"

"You idiot!" Alisa yelled looking at the ground. Upset. "Besides, I was pretty much crushed to buts in junior high…"

"Oh yeah that's right. She said you were dirty, right?" I laughed at her with that she hit me in the head.

"Are you completely clueless? Nanoha isn't a Neanderthal like you! You better not say anything to her!"

"What did you say, jackass!" I told her grabbing her shirt pulling her to me

"Shut up, moron!"

"You're an idiot!"

"And you're retarded!"

Nanoha's POV

I was asked to come out back and I was group up by Hayate and her gang with my back against the school wall.

"You've got quite an attitude lately." Hayate told me

"…."

"Don't think you're so high and mighty just because Fate's been a little nice to you lately." One of the two girls with Hayate said as they circled around me my back against the wall Hayate across from me, and one girl on each of my sides.

"Do you even have a clue about yourself?" The second girl asked me.

"Fate would never even look twice at you. Don't even try to get her." The first girl told me.

"I'm not really… I just asked her to model for me." I told her

"That's what I'm talking about!" Hayate yelled at me slapping me across the cheek. "You're an eyesore. You never speak, and you're always in your own little world. You annoy me." She told me as I fell to the ground no longer able to stand up to them. "You're gloomy and stupid. Just looking at you makes me sick. You better not show off anymore, or you'll really get it!" She told me I was no longer able to hold back the tears they started to slide down my cheek.

"Awww! Poor thing we made her cry." Girl two said laughing at me.

"That's what you get for pissing Hayate off. She would've been nicer if you just kept your mouth shut." Girl one said

"Yeah, we could've even been friends. Hey, cute shoes! I'll be your friend if you give them to me." Girl one said taking my shoes off my feet. "Aw, too bad. They're not my size. It's a shame but they're useless." With that she throwing them in the incarcerator then leaving laughing I was in shock I could not move all I could do was watch as my shoes burned up.

"I guess they took my sneakers too." I said as I looked in my locker (sorry couldn't think of what its called. I walked into the classroom as class had already begun and everyone turned to look at me.

"Hey, Takamachi. Didn't you hear the bell?"

"I'm sorry." I told him as I sat in my seat.

-End of class-

I was get my things together to leave when Fate asked.

"What happened to your shoes?"

"I threw them out. They didn't fit me." I told her just putting my things in my bag so that I can leave.

"I'm not that stupid. Who got you?" She asked

"Why do you car? It's none of your business, Fate." I told her leaving Fate in the class, but she just followed me catching me at the stairs.

"Hey, wait! Is it really not my business?" She asked holding my arm I just looked at her and asked.

"Fate… have any of your girlfriends ever been bullied before?"

"No…"

"See what I mean? The problems with me. I'm just slow and stupid… It's no wonder everyone gets annoyed."

"Why don't you get mad?" She asked me

"If I get mad they'll just get me again."

"So, you can get them back."

"We'd end up killing each other…"

"So what?" She asked. That shocked me for a minute then I told her.

"You're not afraid of anything are you? I'm afraid of a lot of things. You wouldn't understand what I'm going through." I told her then turned to leave.

"! You're going home like that?"

"It's not like I can't walk." I told her then I left out the building.

Normal POV

Fate was standing by the window viewing out to the front watching as Nanoha walked by.

"You're not such a wuss after all." Fate said as she watch Nanoha leave. Running out Fate ran over to Nanoha. "Nanoha! I'll take you home." She said grabbing Nanoha's arm. Pulling her to the bike.

"B…but I thought you said no one can ride on your bike." Nanoha said not sure if she should get on.

"I changed my mind" Fate stated holding out the helmet.

"But, um… I've never been on a motorcycle."

"Hahahaha don't worry just hold on to me." Fate said laughing.

"But…" Nanoha said tying to think of why she shouldn't

"Do you not want to ride with me?" Fate asked her face turning serious as she asked her that.

Nanoha's POV

As I stood there all I could think about was what those girls told me 'you think you're so high and mighty just because Fate's been a little nice to you lately.' They just kept playing in my mind 'Do you really think she would give you a second glance?' _No, I don't think that I always knew that this might just be a passing phase that she is going through. _'You better not show off anymore or you'll really get it. Do you even have a clue about yourself' _I do! I know more about myself then they would understand._

"Oh, that's right you don't like people right? You're pretty much stuck together on a motorcycle." Fate said _But… I want to do it. _"Of course you would want to ride with me sorry, sorry."_ But…_ '…or you'll really get it" _I want to ride with her._ So I reached out my hand towards Fate I'm going to do it I don't care anymore. So with my shaky hands I will take the helmet. So Fate helped me with the helmet. "Strap the helmet on." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to wear one?" I asked her. She just laughed as she put her gloves on and told me.

"Riding without one is fine once and a while as long as the cops don't catch us." That worried me a little then she told me while laughing. "This is my first time riding with a passenger so sorry if we die." With that she started to go the only thing I could think of to go with that is. _I don't care if I die... is this what they mean by becoming 'a slave to love'?_

When we got to the gates Fate called out to Alisa and when she turned to us Fate kicked her. I wondered if she would be all right but then I heard my name and I knew she was ok.

"Hang on tight!" Was the last thing Fate told me.

_I don't know what lies ahead, but I want to keep going forever…_

TBC

Thank you for reading I love you all and today had been long so I'm going to go to bed I will try to get bullying part 2 up tomorrow. Oh and here is a part of this last chapter. I couldn't get in because I wanted it to end with Fate and Nanoha Riding off on the motorcycle so here it is (you don't have to read it)

**Read Please**

Normal POV

There were a couple of girls in a classroom, and one of the girls looked out the window to see Fate and Nanoha riding off. " Hayate! Oh my god. It's Nanoha and Fate." The girl cried over to Hayate who was looking at a book.


End file.
